Document transport mechanisms that require document alignment generally include belt areas that loosely confine a flat document and further include angled rollers, air pressure or guides to move the flat document against an edge. These alignment techniques are sufficient for documents that have a body or stiffness such that the aligning structure acts against the document to center and align the document. However, where the documents are limp and have little inherent stiffness such as, for example, as found in worn currency, previously existing alignment structure for document transports do not properly position and accurately align documents. A need has thus arisen for a document transport device for a document processing system for light documents having little inherent stiffness in which such documents are properly positioned and accurately aligned.